A Breath Away
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: Ron's dreams take him to far off places...where she is still alive....


I do not own any part of this story whatsoever. JK Rowling and all her wonderful people own all the Harry Potter related things. Josh Groban and his people own the song "To Where you Are." I'm just borrowing them. Please review!!!

__

~~~~~~~~~~

Who can say for certain

Maybe you're still here

I feel you all around me

Your memories so clear

~~~~~~~~~~

He was laying on the riverbank in the calming stillness of the night. It had been months, but the pain was as sharp and clear as if it had happened yesterday. He was still utterly flabbergasted. He lay back in the grass, the flowers embracing him with her touch. The water flowed with her laughter, and her voice whispered with the wind. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep, a single word escaping his lips. "Hermione…."

__

~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the stillness

I can hear you speak

You're still an inspiration

Can it be

That you are mine

Forever love

And you are watching over me

From up above

~~~~~~~~~~

His heart opened up and the emotions buried under sorrow drifted up to his dreams. She was alive! So beautiful and full of laughter, before the days of darkness overcame their lives…they were back at Hogwarts. It was Hermione's Sweet 16 party, a nice welcome from the previous summer of chaos. It was that night that Ron finally asked Hermione to date him, and the night she finally said yes. Their love was obvious to everyone, even years before that birthday party.

__

~~~~~~~~~~

Fly me up to where you are

Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight to see you smile

If only for a while to know you're there

A breath away's not far 

To where you are

~~~~~~~~~~

Ron turned in his sleep, a flower petal brushing his lips. His subconscious conjured up his memory of the day before Voldemort reappeared to upset the lives of wizard and Muggle alike, a little over a year after the Sweet 16 party. He and Hermione were sharing a sweet kiss on a street corner in Hogsmeade, the scent of springtime and love floating in the air. It was bliss to him, pure paradise.

__

~~~~~~~~~~

Are you gently sleeping

Here inside my dream

And isn't faith believing

All power can't be seen

~~~~~~~~~~

But his paradise was shattered the day Voldemort launched his attack. On a desolate London street, he and his Death Eaters were destroying anything they could point their wands at. Wizards from The Order, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and many of their classmates, had been training for this day for months- the final showdown.

__

~~~~~~~~~~

As my heart holds you

Just one beat away

I cherish all you gave me, every day

Cause you are mine

Forever love

Watching me from up above

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a disaster for both sides. Engaged in wand-to-wand combat, friend and foe dropped endlessly. As the number of Death Eaters diminished, the Order began to retreat. Ron and Hermione searched frantically for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found. Until he stumbled out of a dingy alley, 

"Voldemort's temporarily paralyzed from spells, but not dead. Hermione, we need a powerful hex of yours to ensure he stays paralyzed until we can take him back to headquarters for interrogating," Harry announced.

The trio ventured back into the alley, only to have Voldemort nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Hermione by the neck.

__

~~~~~~~~~~

And I believe

That angels breathe

And that love will live on and never leave

~~~~~~~~~~

As the life was strangled out of her, Harry used Avada Kedavra on Voldemort, against orders to keep the malicious wizard alive. With a flash of blinding green light, Voldemort dropped Hermione to the ground, then collapsed dead before he hit the ground. But it was too late. The damage had been done. Hermione lay on the ground, writhing and gasping for air. 

"HERMIONE," Ron yelled. "NOOOO!"

He ran to kneel beside her, taking her hand in his own. With her last breath, Hermione whispered, 

"Ron…I'm so sorry…I love you…"

__

~~~~~~~~~

Fly me up to where you are

Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight to see you smile

If only for a while to know you're there

A breath away's not far to where you are

~~~~~~~~~~

At her words, Ron jerked awake. Tears streaming down his face, and his heart pounding a steady rhythm with the river. As he looked up to the clouds rolling across the moon, a solitary beam of light shone through the mist onto the river bank, he could feel her smile shining down. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~

I know you're there

A breath away's not far…to where you are…

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
